Against My Will : Chapter Four
by IchikoKitsuneKoumori
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki, Referees/Commentators who stumble across something more. Meiling and Tomoyo, planning up a scheme to reunite, Sakura and Syaoran. Shito and Chika, two zombies who have an enormous debt to pay to the Ferryman. Part Three UP.
1. Chapter Four : Part One

Hey Everyone This is Chapter Four of Against My Will. It was written by Me, IchikoKitsuneKoumori and KurKag, My Imouto. Against My Will is a story being written by multiple Writers, a Harem Project. junemama started it. So far there are well, four chapters written. We're trying to get more people interested in reading and reviewing and writing the story Chapter Five is being written by FrogLady.

**Other Chapter Summaries**

Against My Will

**Chapter 1** by **junemama**: Kagome and Souta moved to a new town as an escape from the female's ex champion hectic career and life. And they had their peace having a half-breed dog demon for a next door neighbor and even a few old friends enters in Kagome's new life: Kikyo, Kohaku, and Sango.

But with old friends came old unforgettable enemies like: Naruto Uzamaki, an annoying thorn in the fighter's side and now a brother-napper. Ayame Sohnma: the mastermind of the whole "Get Kagome to be champion again" mission and Kagome's ex husband who hired Naruto to kidnap Souta as part of his crazy scheme.

**Chapter 2** by **KurKag88**: Having no other choice but to submit to the demands of entering the Grand Tournament as Naruto's combat partner, the brave sister goes to Emperor Koenma's offices and meets up with some more friends amd family: Yusuke and the Spirit Detective Gang. They are all confused and worried about Kagome's sudden return into the Fighter World.

**Chapter 3** by **BD Gerretson**: On the other side of the story, Naruto's own friends are wondering why the fox would take Kagome as a partner and how he got her to agree. They also want to know what he's up to with the Sohnmas. They tried to beat it out of him but to no avail. Oh well now, Gaara and Sasuke decide to enter the Tournament too. "To make sure Naruto doesn't get killed." according to his friend.

**Chapter 4** by **IchikoKitsuneKoumori** and **KurKag88**

First off, there's the two shinigami Hisoka and Tsuzuki, by the request of Lord Koenma and the OK from EnMaDaiOh they are ‎assigned to the Grand Tournament as Referees/Commentators.

Next off, more fighters are entering the tournament, some to win the title and others like Tomoyo and Mei-ling are planning up a scheme to reunite the two, Sakura and Syaoran back together again.

Last, another team is entering the Tournament. Shito and Chika, two zombies who have an enormous debt to pay to the Ferryman. A solution appeared. A job that would pay off their debt and return them human. Winning the Grand Tournament.

Anime included inside the story so far: **Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fruit's Basket, Naruto, Yami no Matsuei, Zombie Loan, ‎Card Captor Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: The following shows are not owned by KurKag or IchikoKitsuneKoumori from Chapter Four - Part One.**

**Chapter Four, Part One  
**

**By IchikoKitsuneKoumori and Kur-Kag88**

-Meifu aka Spirit World-

He had took a shower having been up before dawn doing kata's.

Now walking down the paved street. He had his hands buried deep in the pockets of his blue-jean jacket. His sandy blond hair was now dry, having walked for a while. Now feeling that it was maybe an hour or two later.

He starts heading toward his partner's house.

He knew, 'that the idiot wouldn't be awake yet'

Arriving he unlocks the door, after checking the clock. He notices that there was still some time, taking off his shoes he set them aside. Looking to the bedroom door, he looks at the clock again. Nodding, he makes a decision. He heads to the kitchen.

-- Sometime Later

Opening the door to see Tsuzuki lying on the bed fast asleep. The pillow and part of the blanket was gripped in his arms. Moving into the room, Hisoka closes the door behind him. Walking to the bedside he looks down at him, through his empathy he could feel his content. 'I'm glad someone got a good nights sleep.'

"Tsuzuki"

Hisoka goes to the end of the bed.

"Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki sighs, snuggling into his pillow. While Hisoka grasps the end of the blanket. "Tsuzuki"

"Get -up-." Hisoka pulls off the blanket. Tsuzuki gives a start, hugging the pillow closer. Feeling around, when not coming across anything. He peeks an eye open, looking around blurringly. Spotting Hisoka, who was heading to the door.

"Soka-chan?"

"Tsuzuki we have work." states Hisoka.

"so mean" whines Tsuzuki, puppy ears, paws, and tail sprouted.

Arriving at the door Hisoka opens it, smells came wafting into the room. Tsuzuki snaps to attention. Noticing Hisoka shakes his head. "You better get ready if you want to eat." He closes the door behind him.

'Breakfast' Tsuzuki got ready in record time.

* * *

-Somewhere in Human World-

She stood there looking at the man as if he was crazy, her two comrades weren't present at the moment. With a paper in one hand, staring at the crazed man in front of her, wondering if he was telling the truth or pulling her once dead leg.

"I'm serious," he said with a smile that was only common for him to do. He clapped his hands together, his tan vest and white shirt shifting, and his golden hair sways with the movement. He stares at her with his orange eyes. "Find them and inform them about your mission." His grin went wide. "and the reward."

She shivered as she made her way out the door, wondering when it was that he started to become that way. In other words more un-normal then usual. Mr. Bekka was always unusual, Manager of Z-Loan, or also known as Zombie Loan. He was Ferryman, helping Living Zombies that wanted to be humans again by binding with a contract. They were to hunt down other Zombies that didn't have contracts and destroy them. In the process they would make money, paying off their dept.

Kita Michiru was a young women around the age of eighteen working for a man that she currently held a dept with. She had long strawberry hair that was pulled into two ponytails that were braided down her back. She had a bashfulness to her and was a bit of a klutz, she was beautiful. Her emerald eyes held nothing but a softness and kindness to them, and her skin was a healthy cream color. Her lips were a pretty cherry-blossom color and she had a slender figure. At the moment she was wearing a Grey skirt, with a red shirt, black knee high socks, and white shoes.

She was a person that held Shinigami eyes, they were able to see rings around peoples neck as a sign of death. When that ring turned pitch black it meant their proximate death. People that held the pitch black ring around their neck and were still alive were Zombies. Some weren't meant to live, only if they had a contract. She was able to see these things when she didn't have her glasses on. She wears the glasses even though she had good vision.

The first time she noticed she held the Shinigami eyes, was when she seen the rings on her parents. Soon after they died in a car accident. Then she met her comrades.

They were known as A-san and B-san, because they were in a horrendous accident at school and lived through the whole ordeal. There real names were to be kept secret because they were minors. Attending her school she found out about their little secret on accident when they switched hands, and out of no where they were holding weapons.

Tachibana Shito had purple hair and violet eyes that seldom held emotion. He was tall and muscular, charming when he needed to be, and intelligent of the two. He was adored for his beauty, he was handsome guy, who held himself properly. He liked strategies, he was well organized and loved to work alone, until he was forced to work with his partner. He also had a secret of his own. He welds a revolver that lead the deceased to hell.

Akatsuki Chika, the rebellious young man, is a bit of a slacker, and often yells towards his partner. Unlike his comrade he loves money, he is unorganized, loves to compete, and is also a bully at times. With silver moonlight hair, vibrant amber eyes, he was good looking. He was a person that seldom showed his sadness, he was a great person at heart. He weld a sword that lead the deceased to Heaven.

All three of them worked for the Z-Loan, or more The Zombie Loan. Mr. Bekka, the Ferryman who was the manager of the place. People that died would take out contracts with him, they would hunt down other Zombie's that didn't have contracts. They would destroy them, then lead them to where they belong.

* * *

-Back in Spirit World, Koenma's Office-

"What?" Kagome asked with a face of annoyance, to the people that were currently laying animation style on the hard wood floor.

Sitting up Kuwabara shakes his head from side-to-side to help clear the cobwebs. His friends began to rise from their position on the floor. Kurama leans against the paneled wall that was just behind the seat of the black-haired beauty that was currently in front of him. Hiei as well, went to the far end of the room, annoyed by all the humans that he had accompanied.

Getting up from her spot on the floor Kikyo smacks her blue gray-eyed friend upside the head.

With shock flashing across her face, Kagome rubs at the bump that had currently form on her head, while glaring at her brown-eyed friend. "What was that for?" She yelped wondering why she would smack her, it was uncommon for her to do such a thing, but then again it wasn't.

Kikyo returned her glare, thinking how clueless her friend could be at times. "Don't make something seem more important then it is!" She said, as she got right in front of her nearly face to face, idly wondering if Kagome even understood.

"Exactly!" Yuusuke exclaims, jumping to his feet. He stood right beside the two, making a triangle with their shoulder's touching; he wanted to make himself noticed between them.

Kikyo and Kagome just turn their glare on him. "Oi! What are you glaring at me for!?" Their glares just darkened, with an even more threatening look. "Geez." Throwing his hands up, and backing away from the two women that held the same scary look on their faces. Almost tripping over his chair. "Don't mind me, I'll be over there." He indicates where with a jerk of his head. Feeling the glares at his back, he hightails it towards Kurama and Hiei.

Kurama watches this with amusement, while Hiei just scoffs. Kikyo and Kagome turn their glares back to each other.

"It is very important!" argues Kagome, not getting why Kikyo would say such a thing.

"No it isn't." says Kikyo knowing that she was right. At that moment, the reason for them being there was about Souta and Kohaku.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

Yuusuke drags the chair he was just occupying. He drags it to where Kurama and Hiei are leaning against the wall. He tosses it, as it lands beside them. He slouches himself down on it backwards, resting his folded arms down on the chair back sighing.

Standing up Kuwabara takes the long way around, moving toward his team, while taking a chair with him. Getting over to them he sets it down then takes a seat. Tipping his head sideways he watches. He asks, "What is the point of them arguing about if it was important enough or not?"

Yuusuke shrugging says, "They do it often." Remembering as he watches, his cousin and her friend continue to argue.

"Done sulking already, Detective." taunts Hiei.

Yuusuke ignores him, as he watches the two getting even more aggravated at each other.

"How long do you think they'll continue with this dispute?" inquires Kurama, continuing to watch Yuusuke's cousin and her friend, going back and forth.

Yuusuke turns to him. "They'll continue going on until the other dies, or something interrupts them, and that's not going to be me." He said as he shook his head, remembering one incident that left him bruised for years.

Continuing to observe, Kurama notices that his boss was in his toddler form, clinging to the edge of his desk. He wondered why and when he transformed, since he had not been paying close attention to him.

Botan seemed to have noticed as well, since she made her way towards her superior, asking in a polite manor, "Koenma-sama are you alright?" Helping him back up onto his spiny chair.

He gives a nod of 'Thanks' and a small smile. Now back in his chair, he looks around. 'At least it's not me getting yelled at.' Relieved he slumps down in his chair, massaging his temples. 'No matter how much things change, something still stays the same.' Then shaking his head with a slightly exasperated expression.

There was knocking on the door. Which seemed to have gone unnoticed to the other people that were currently in the room. Quickly changing into his teenage form, he signals Botan to answer the door. He tells the loud people that it was enough. Since it went upon deaf ears, he stands up. Slamming his hands down forcefully on his desk he yells, "Enough I say!" Shocking the two women that were now in choke mode, as they had one another in their grip, with hands around each other's throat. It went silent, satisfied Koenma nods, taking his seat. With shadows lurking behind her, Botan returned.


	2. Chapter Four : Part Two

**Disclaimer: The following shows are not owned by KurKag or IchikoKitsuneKoumori from Chapter Four - Part Two.**

**IKK/KurKag:** We hope you enjoy it! please review!

**Chapter Four, Part Two**

**By IchikoKitsuneKoumori and Kur-Kag88**

-Meifu aka Spirit World-

Arriving at work they entered the building. While walking to their office Tsuzuki was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Singing out, "Hisoka made me breakfast."

Shoving his hands into his pockets. Hisoka muttered, "idiot" Though you could see a blush had spread across his face.

* * *

--Somewhere in Japan--

She met Chika and Shito almost two years ago, at their old school. Where she found out their little secrets about being Zombies, after that one night she helped them. She died once after they met, they brought her back to life making their dept bigger then what it was. So she worked with them, as an asset to the team they would be able to finish their dept faster.

Later she began to know the two better. Shito the emotionless Zombie began to soften up to her. He became protective and more out going. Though he was still cold, it seemed that he changed since she's known him.

Chika was a jerk no matter what, with his bad ass attitude, and his fake front. A mouth that talked nothing but endless words of ridicule. He had changed over time, he became more caring towards the people around him. He began to open up to everyone, they were both living.

If it weren't for her two boys, she wouldn't be here with them, happy.

As she opened the door to one of their rooms, she knew what she was getting into. As she peaked through knowing the answer would be with a pillow. She jumped out of the way, as it was heading her way. She stared at the pillow, then towards the young man that was now under the blankets, hidden from the world. She shook her head with a smile, as she went towards him. She stood over him, then began to poke him. He jumped from his bed, with his hands in a fist.

"Where are you Shito-teme?!" He said not much making sense. She giggled, as he turned towards her with droopy eyes that begged for more sleep. He was currently wearing his bunny pajamas, then he noticed it was her he smiled, went to her and pulled her with him towards the bed.

He wrapped one arm around her mid section, while pulling her close and burrowing his face into her hair.

She giggled as she laid her head on his chest. "Why are you always like this?" she asked not minding their positions.

He just shook his head, "Because Shito is the one that usually wakes me in the morning," He nibbled her neck a little. "But waking to you, I wouldn't mind." She slapped him on the shoulder playfully while grinning.

"Chika there are other people in the dorm." She got up from the bed as she heard him groaning from the lost of warmth. She planted a soft kiss on his lips while getting up.

"Mr. Bekka gave me a paper for the new mission he has for the both of you." This seemed to have gotten his attention. "Meet me in the living room, and we'll discuss it some more, I have to go get Shito." She heard him groaning again, as she walked out of his bed room.

She just shook her head aglain making her way towards the others' room. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it was swung opened it hit her dead on. The door slammed into her face, in a daze she fell to her rear end with a thump.

A young man with short purple peered behind the now opened door, he looked down to see his girlfriend on the ground. He knelt by her, bringing his hand to her shoulder. He was wearing his normal brown school uniform.

"Michiru, are you alright?" he asked worried.

Everything was spinning, she closed her eyes as she waited for the spinning to stop, when it did, she felt someone picking her up. Her eyes shot open, as she felt Shito walking with her down the hall way. "Sh Shito-kun what are you doing," she asked panicking.

He just grinned, "To the living room, I figured since you had those papers in your hands."

She stared at the papers that were neatly in her hands, surprised that they weren't ruined at the moment. She sighed and leaned into the warmth that radiated off of the dead person who carried her. Who would of thought that someone dead would be so warm. She loved having him close, it was seldom he showed his emotions to her, probably because Chika had her most of the time. But she still loved his company even if he was afar.

As they made their way towards the living room, he settled her down to her feet, as she took a seat with him next to her, while pulling her close to him.

"It's been a while since we've been alone," he whispered into her ear, his voice husky.

She shivered a little from his voice, as she moved closer to his warmth, wondering when was the last time they spent together.

Shito turned his head, moving his hand to her cheek, he brought her face so that she was staring into his violet eyes. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you these pass few days, I've gotten caught up."

She just stared into his eyes, she knew she was getting lost in them. She brought her hands up and cupped his face. "I know a way that you can be forgiven." he leaned forward capturing her soft lips, as he wrapped his arms about her fragile body, pulling her tighter to him.

There was a cough that made them pull away, as they turned they found a very aggravated Chika standing with his hands on his hips.

Michiru blushed, but didn't move from her spot next to Shito. Chika walked to the two, taking his seat on the other side of her, she pulled out the paper.

"There is going to be a Tournament held for all types of fighters, Mr. Bekka signed the two of you up, thinking it would be a great idea of making money faster."

They acted like they weren't interested. Michiru sweat-dropped. "He also said that if you win then your dept would be paid off."

And as suspected Shito almost fell off the couch, Chika fell to the floor in shock. Them they jumped to their feet, staring at one another. "Paid off" they said at once, they turned back towards her with happiness in their eyes. "When do we leave?!" They burst out, running to their rooms not waiting for her response. She was left in a dust cloud, just blinking in startled confusion.

* * *

--Back in Spirit World, Koenma's Office--

Following behind the small blue-haired woman. They shared a look at the sudden silence. Entering the room, Koenma's office hard wood floors, on his desk he had quite a bit of paper work. Behind him and to the left of his desk was a screen that looks to be a TV. Lord Koenma was at his desk, just sitting down. As their eyes scan across the rest of the people in the room.

They concluded that most of the noise had to have been coming from the two women in front of Lord Koenma's desk, who were now releasing each other's necks from their grasp. The two of them stood there staring confusingly at the woman that had let us in. While she just smiled at them, a twinkle in her eyes looking quite happy, that the arguing had stopped.

Walking forward, the scene before them focused. Of those who were in the room already, turn their attention to the new arrivals. Moving towards Lord Koenma's desk with his dark eyes staring ahead, Sasuke feels his eyes widen. 'Kagome?' He shakes it off though, seeing Yuusuke who was smirking. Gaara walking beside him, spots Yuusuke as well.

This could go better then they thought. Continuing to move towards the desk, noticing that the others in the room were tense observing them.

* * *

--Human World, Somewhere in Hong Kong--

A young man flew backwards, flipping he lands on the ground softly. He was wearing a green and black training yukata, holding his sword in one hand. He was panting from the duel he was in. His opponent came at him fast, her ebony hair flew behind her. As she move from one spot, she was in another the next, she made her way towards him. He watched it in slow motion as she came at him fast. Suddenly she picked up speed, vanishing every second, it was hard to pinpoint her exact position.

Just then he turned side-stepping the swing from her katana, mere inches from his face. She smirks, he does a roundhouse kick, she jumps away her red and black yukata swaying.

He moved out of the way, her sword pierced the floor where he was before. He dodged every possible attack but knew it was pointless, he needed to attack.

He blew his chocolate bangs out of his eyes. Pulling out a ofuda, he threw it in the air. She stopped in place, noticing his amber eyes were intent. Bringing his sword to it he yelled, "Thunder!" It began to glow, yellow sparks formed around his blade. Just then a flash of Lightning went hurdling towards the red-eyed young women.

With the speed she learned while being away she moved out of the way, it went speed passed her heading towards the trees.

Flipping her katana she sheathed it, in the sheath located down the middle of her back. Pulling out her daggers from either side of her lower back. She readied them, pouring some of her chakra into them. She learned much from her training in Kohona.

She smirked, it was a good time to show her cousin something of what she learned while she was gone. As she gather chakra into her daggers, that were made specifically for her technique. She watched as his eyebrow lifted from curiosity, as she emitted more power. She sees him readying another ofuda, he clashed it with his sword calling out 'wind'.

She grinned then, as she felt the power of her wind element shaking in the daggers she held in her hands. Overflowing with Chakra, she sent it flying at the same time he sent his gust of wind.

She watched in awe as her wind Chakra collided with the powerful magic that was sent from her cousin. The attacks hit hard, looking like a clashing whirl wind between them, as they tried to break through one another. Until they both exploded creating a swirl of dust, dirt and debris that were laying on the ground. A gust cloud formed, unable to see each other, they waited for it to clear. As the wind died down, they stood in front of a huge crater that was created from the collision of their attacks.

Syaoran lifted his glaze from the huge crater in front of them, raising an eyebrow at his cousin. Impressed with the technique she learned, it was strong. He wondered if he could learn it.

She just smiled, seeing the praise in his eyes. Winking she turned on her heel, deciding that it was time for a snack, she left for the Kitchen.

* * *

--Meanwhile on A Different Plane--

Violet eyes peered through the falling water, as it fell from above like a water fall, she landed gracefully on the ground. Her opponent wasn't in sight at the moment. She looked both ways, wondering where her auburn-haired opponent disappeared to. 'rain' She knew that it was a distraction, so that she would be able to escape. Just then she felt a familiar energy from above, she looked up. Emerald eyes were full of determination. Coming at her with a 'sword' in her hands.

The purple headed girl acted fast, as she held her hands above her, forming a force field, just then her opponent came slamming down onto the visible force field, piercing it with the sharp tip of her 'sword'.

Smiling the emerald-eyed girl jumped back, bringing forth a card, she traded her 'sword' for her staff. Touching her staff to the card, she called forth 'dash'. Changing her staff back into a 'sword', she charged at her opponent.

The violet eyed girl prepared herself, standing her ground. Her opponent was a mere few feet away from her, she gripped something in her hand fusing energy into it. Snapping out with her wrist right, a chain went colliding hard into the magic 'sword'. Clashing with the 'sword' was a long metal chain. She swung it around in a circle, making her black Surujin change direction. Longer then ten feet, she had maneuvered the chain to block the 'sword' as it tried to pierce right through her.

Flinging her weapon upward, as the auburn hair female came from above her hair flying behind her, again the noise of metal clashing. She turned around, spinning in a circle. Her Surujin spun with her, acting as a shield. The colors swirled around her, she looks as if she were dancing. The clashes began to become louder and faster. As her opponent attacked harder and faster.

It was as if they were dancing with one another, both were leading the dance. A blur of white and pink clashed with black, beige, and white. It was like watching a painting move ever so fast, it didn't slow down, but began to speed up. They moved with grace, with awesome talent, still trying to attack the other. They didn't noticed the eight set of eyes that were watching with astonishment. The three girls standing there all had brown hair and eyes.

The first one stared through her glasses with amazement. Yanagisawa Naoko is a very sweet girl that loves to dream and to gossip about "phenomenons".

Next to her was Sasaki Rika, she is very quiet and patient. She is very mature and takes everything as it comes.

And to the side of her was another girl. Mihara Chiharu was staring too. She was a sweet girl that is quite energetic and especially funny when she tries to shut up her boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi.

They clapped when they saw the two girls stopping mid-action just to stare at them.

"Wow you two are amazing!" shouted Chiharu. They ran to their two friends, who lower their weapons. Accepting the embrace they give in a long and welcome hug.

Just then they heard chuckling from behind, the five turned to see someone they didn't expect.


	3. Chapter Four : Part Three

**Disclaimer: The following shows are not owned by KurKag or IchikoKitsuneKoumori from Chapter Four - Part Three.**

There is some added to Part Three that isn't in Against My Will under junemama-san name.

**IKK/KurKag:** Well We hope you like the conclusion of Chapter Four. Please Review and check out the rest of the story.

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4178433 / 1 /

Erase the spaces

**Against my Will**

**Chapter Four, Part Three**

**By IchikoKitsuneKoumori and Kur-Kag88**

--Back in Spirit World, Koenma's Office

Now that they had stop arguing. Kagome and Kikyo noted, that there were people in the room, which were not there before.

Coming forward were two people, one had black hair and eyes, the other had bright red hair and pale green eyes.

Thinking she recognized one of them, Kikyo raised an eyebrow. 'Is that Sasuke?' Looking closer at the dark haired one, she decided that yes it was Sasuke. Then looking to the one with him. 'Who is that with him? Hmm.'

Kikyo looks to Kagome, seeing that she looks happier then she had in a while.

Kagome smiles a little, seeing a close friend that she had not seen in a couple months. Yuusuke rolls his eyes knowingly with a snort and slight smirk. Pale green eyes glance sideways at his companion, he had sensed him hesitate though it had been slight.

Kurama having turned his attention to the people entering the room. 'Hm...' Noticing the slight widening of dark eyes when they scanned across the beautiful woman in front of him. As well as the snort from Yuusuke. Hiei shifts beside him, while Kuwabara seems to relax some, though keeping awareness maintained in his body language.

Yuusuke stands up grinning, heading over to the two that had just entered the room. Calling out, "Oi Sasuke! Gaara!" They brace themselves; Yuusuke comes up between them, draping his arms about their shoulders. Giving Sasuke a noogie he asks, "I thought Sakura was coming?"

Kagome's eyebrows rise. 'Sakura?'

Enduring it Sasuke answered, "She called and said that she would be a little late." Knowing that he'll only let go when he was good and ready, it was better not to fight it.

"Hey guys these two are the ones I was telling you about earlier that want to enter." announces Yuusuke. "Let go." Gaara having had enough, goes to push him off, looking rather annoyed. Yuusuke tightens his grip, while turning his attention to the others in the room. Giving Sasuke a squeeze Yuusuke says, "This is Uchiha Sasuke," Yuusuke gives Gaara a squeeze, letting Sasuke go. "And this here is Gaara." Giving him a noogie.

There was a knock, Botan goes and answers it. Coming back into the room, Botan was leading someone. Her hair was cut short, a pink cotton candy color, they were guessing that it was Sakura.

"And that there is Sakura." Yuusuke grins, confirming it.

"Hey Sakura!" Yuusuke calls, throwing up a fist.

"Hey Yuusuke" Sakura greets smiling. "Gaara, Sasuke"

"Kikyo-san, Kagome-san" Sakura greets with an incline of her head.

"Sakura-san" Kikyo inclines her head. Kagome looks a little shell-shocked. 'What happened to her hair?'

"Since I know you three know Kikyo. Though Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara know of her, they haven't met. Well guys that's Kikyo." Waves a hand to the brown-eyed female. "Koenma, Botan, Sasuke, and Sakura know my cousin. While Gaara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just know of her..."

Grinning widely, Yuusuke introduces them. "Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kikyo, Kagome: Kurama is against the wall over there with the long red hair; Hiei is the one standing next to him; Kuwabara is sitting in the chair; Botan is the one who has brought you in; and I'm sure you know but Koenma is the one at the desk." Each inclining their heads as they are introduced.

Yuusuke tugs Kagome to his side, dazed Kagome allows it. "Yes I know that you and Kikyo know Botan and Koenma." Looking to the aforementioned people. "Anyway Gaara, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara this here is my cousin, Higurashi Kagome."

Finally snapping out of it, Kagome bops Yuusuke on the head. Yuusuke lets go of her, rubbing his head. 'ow'

Ignoring him, she turns her attention to those who were introduced to her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Kagome says with a bow, it goes silent. Coming up from her bow, Kagome sees them staring at her. Feeling the pressure of the silence and their stares. Kagome shifts on her feet. Koenma having enough of the oppressive silence, looks around wildly for a distraction.

Spotting Sakura, Koenma clears his throat. "Sakura-san, What was the reason for your coming?"

Sakura glances at Kikyo.

"Sakura-san has trained under Lady Tsunade, she would like to be a healer at the up and coming tournament." Kikyo said. Poof

oops. It seems Koenma has lost control. 'Lady Tsunade?' They thought. As the smoke clears, Sakura spots a baby. "Kawaii!" Forgetting herself, she picks him up and cuddles him.

This amuses the Tantei Reikai to no end. Yuusuke and Kuwabara just start laughing. Kurama brings a hand to his mouth hiding a smile, Hiei smirks.

Sasuke and Gaara look a little amused. Botan decides that enough is enough. Marching up to Sakura, she plucks him out of her arms. That snaps Sakura out of it. "Huh?"

"Will you shut up already!" Ignoring him, Yuusuke and Kuwabara continue to laugh. Kagome gives them a look. Kuwabara just looking up see it, he laughter dies off. He shudders. 'Creepy. It reminds me so of the ones Shizuru gives me.' He elbows Yuusuke in the ribs, the laughter was cut off abruptly. "What was that for!?" Yuusuke exclaims, taking a swing at him. Ducking Kuwabara indicates the look they were getting. Seeing it Yuusuke feels uneasy.

Botan sets Koenma down in his chair. Tapping her foot, "ahem" Getting it, Koenma changes back.

Sakura's eyes go wide, her thoughts racing. 'What did I just do?! He won't hire me now! How can I help Naruto then?' Bowing repeatedly, "I'm so sorry, Sir! I don't know what came over me!" Turning red. "I'm so sorry!"

Koenma looks her over, contemplating. He nods coming to a decision.

"Since I know the Lady Tsunade and Kikyo-san specks for you. I have no reason to doubt your abilities. When can you start?"

That got her attention. She pauses mid-bow, holding her breathe. "really?"

"Yes"

Relief rushes through her. "As soon as possible, Sir!" Bows again, smiling. "Thank you, Please take care of me." Koenma smiles. "Kikyo-san will tell you of your duties than."

Koenma turns to Kagome.

"Kagome-sama, You'll have to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama regrading that." "Yes Koenma-sama" Kagome sticks her tongue out at Kikyo.

"Yuusuke, it is Kagome-sama's decision to make." Yuusuke throws him a dirty look but settles down in his chair.

Koenma straightens in his seat. "Now Sasuke-san and Gaara-san, Yuusuke mention about you two wanting to enter...?"

They walk forward. "Yes Koenma-sama" Handing over the paper.

Koenma looks it over. Looking up Koenma says, "I'll tell Sesshoumaru-sama that you are coming."

"Now I have work to get done."

They file out, once outside the door. Kagome glomps Sasuke. "How about after we check in, we meet up at the 'Meet and Greet' in the Hotel?" Everyone agrees, as Kagome lets him go.

* * *

--Human world, Hong Kong--

She walks to her room, eating her sandwich. Upon entering the room her eyes land on a picture.

Mei Ling stared at the picture of her friends, with who she did her training with. A boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes, had his arm draped around her shoulder. To the side of him was another young man with black hair and onyx eyes, his face was blank. A silver haired man with his face covered in a mask, and only one eye showing. A girl with short strawberry hair and jade eyes standing to the side of her.

They were people that helped her in her training. She lived with them for a while, in their village. Where she became accustomed to their way of life. Missions, ranks. Examines, training. Their village of ninja. She smiled at the memory of her friends, wondering when she was going to see them again.

Then her eyes landed on a pile of letters, the envelopes were opened. They came from some one special to her. An image of a girl came to mind, she had grape colored hair and eyes to match. Her cheery smile and pale skin. She wondered how much she has changed.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. She stood up straight and answers the door seeing Syaoran.

"Mother has requested the both of us, she says it's important." Mei Ling shrugs, and follows him to where her Aunt was currently waiting.

* * *

--Back on the Training Plane

Standing there, was a woman in a purple trench coat. She watched the girls with surprise and adoration. She clapped impressed. She stepped closer to the five girls smiling brightly. "My how you've all grown," she said her light brown eyes sparkling. Tossing her light brown hair back over her shoulder the strains combining with the rest of her long hair.

It was Mitsuki Kaho.

The girls run to greet her, wrapping her in a big warm hug.

Kaho laughed as she returned the gesture. Hugging each one of them, pulling away she looks over at the young violet eyed girl in which she trained. "Tomoyo-chan, how have you been?" she asked, twirling some of her student's long hair through her fingers.

"I've been wonderful sensei."

They take a few steps back, their ex-teacher turns toward them, giving them a warm smile. "Your hair has gotten long, Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled a little.

Turning to Naoko, "How has your writing been coming along?" "Great!" says Naoko, her face animated. Kaho smiles.

Turning toward Rika. "Have you come up with any good recipes?" Her face all aglow with pleasure. "Yes, I came up with some."

"Oh?"

"Yes"

"Like what?"

"Some sweet bread, cakes.. I'll have some made for you."

"Thank You, I'll be looking forward to it."

Kaho turned to Chiharu.

"Have you been able to get him under control?" Chiharu's cheeks puff up. "no" She says sighing looking fond though.

"How have you been Kaho-san?" Kaho smiles warmly. "Good"

"What has made you decide to visit?" asks Naoko.

"Now that you mentioned it." The older women brought her hand to her chin rubbing it, as if thinking.

"I completely forgot." She threw her hands into the air. Everyone fell down anime style.

Tomoyo gathered herself, "Sensei may I ask as to what you forgot." Not believing for a second that she forgot what she came here for.

Kaho pondered some more, she dug through her pockets, taking out what appeared to be tickets.

Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu move forward with curiosity, " What are they for?" they asked at the same time. Kaho, Sakura, and Tomoyo sweat drop.

"These are for you girls and three other people." She says handing them over. They stared at the them.

Tomoyo smiles, "Thanks for picking them up for me, Sensei."

Kaho smiles, "You guys needed the time to train."

They were not sure what to say, these tickets are hard to get.

"We signed up for the Grand Tournament that will be taking place in Kana-An. We'll be leaving in a couple of days, we've been Training non-stop for a while now. We're hoping that you would want to come, but you don't have to." The three girls continued to stare at the small pieces of papers.

"You didn't have to." Rika tells them. "We want you there!" Sakura says sounding thrilled.

They smile. "Thank you" they chimed, looking at the extra tickets.

Tomoyo giggled, watching her friends. She knew who they wanted to invite. Naoko would want to invite her Shaman 'friend'. Rika would want to invite her finance, Terada Yoshiyuki. Chiharu would want to invite her childhood friend and now boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi.

Kaho nods, "Well I best be going, I'll see you there," and disappears in a swirl of dust. The girls just turned to one another, started talking about what they would bring.

* * *

_In the world after death called Meifu/Reikai where the dead are judged by the deeds of their previous life is the organization JuOhCho. In it is EnMaCho, Meifu's most powerful division ruled by the Lord Divinity of Hell EnMaDaiOh. EnMaCho's ShoKan division, otherwise known as the Shinigami Division, basically takes care of any trouble relating to the court system._

Stopping at the desk was this chicken looking creature that was wearing a blue cap.

"Tsuzuki-san, Kacho would have you and Kurosaki-kun, come to the conference room." GuShoShin informs them, as he floats there. They make their way there.

Entering the room, they take a seat. Standing at the head of the table was a man with deep blue eyes and chocolate colored hair.

"Our Lord's Son, Lord Koenma, has asked for your assistance again. He would have you and Kurosaki-kun, come to his office immediately. Tsuzuki-san." Seiichiro Tatsumi states, as he adjusts his glasses.

"They need a fill in Commentator-Referees' for the up and coming Grand Tournament. Lord Koenma will tell you what that entails." Konoe Kacho informs them.

"Wa-wait a minute. This isn't under our jurisdiction right?" exclaims Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi face gets dark and scary. "What was that?"

Freaked out Tsuzuki mumbles, "Nothing"

"EnMaDaiOh gave the okay." states Konoe.

They get 'o' looks on their faces. Hisoka sweat drop, at least it was not like last time. Remembering with irritation, that the last time he wanted help they had to run around trying to catch something that had gotten loose in the building.

Konoe hands over some money. "If you're staying in Kana-An, it's for Frozen Chocolate covered Banana. Go buy some for me." Tsuzuki facefaults.

"Tsuzuki-san" Tsuzuki perks up. "Bring me back, Bor Loy Nam King Takai (Caramel Rice Balls in Ginger Sauce)." Handing over the money.

"Well you better get going." states Tatsumi.

"What about food?" wonders Tsuzuki, he makes puppy-eyes.

"Tsuzuki-san that is to be brought up with Lord Koenma as well as rooming."

Tsuzuki deflates.

The empath raises an eyebrow, that was weird. Before he teleports he says, "Let's go, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki whines, though he does follow his partner.

Konoe looks to Tatsumi. "So What are you getting out of it?"

* * *

Suddenly two figures appear in the hallway, one had dark brown hair and at that moment his violet eyes held nothing but seriousness. The other had the appearance of a teenager with sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes.

They look to each other nodding. The violet-eyed man moved to the door, opening it slightly they call out a greeting.

He appeared to be in his late twenties, he is wearing a dark suit, with a white dress shirt and a dark tie. He is wearing a long black leather trench coat.

The person who appeared with him has the appearance of as teenager. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans with a jean jacket and tennis shoes. Underneath the jacket, he wore a high collar black tank top. He appears serious and quite wise for his apparent age.

There were Ogres running around with paperwork.

Going through paperwork, sitting at his desk was Koenma. "Yes?" he asks, looking up.

"Lord Koenma, Konoe Kacho has told us that you are in need of our assistance." He said, giving a bow.

"Yes. We are in need of assistance, as you should know I am holding the Grand Tournament soon. We are in need of people to fill in, for the Commentator-Referee position." Koenma says smoothly.

"What does the position entail?" Hisoka asks.

"There will be a folder of that in your room." replies Koenma.

"Where are we rooming? And What happens regarding food?" Tsuzuki asks.

"You will be rooming in the Hotel owned by Lord Sesshoumaru. Food is included, no tab. Free." Koenma answers.

"Really?!" Tsuzuki asks, eyes big.

"Yes"

Hisoka eyes go wide just thinking about it. He felt nauseated. All that food, just imagining it. 'He'll want dessert. Lots of it'

* * *

--Human World. Tomoeda, Japan--

Moving around the island, Fujitaka brings to the table some cake and tea, setting them down he puts a cup down in front of his son. Having come to visit on a day off from the University. Taking a sip, he studies his son. "You know that your sister has been training.." Sitting across from him. Toya nods, stirring his tea.

"You know she wants to enter, right?" inquires Fujitaka. 'It's been five years.' Sighing Toya replies, "Yes I know" Glazing sideways unfocused.

Focusing again he sets down his cup, "I'll go see her."

Fujitaka nods. Toya climbs up the stairs. Fujitaka watches Nadeshiko follow behind him. Fujitaka gets up to pack.

* * *

Coming upon the room Toya enters.

"Are you sure about this kaiju?" Toya asked. Her bedroom was set up the same now as it had been when she was a kid. Her bed was on one wall a shelf was behind her headboard with them in the corner. On which her Alarm Clock sat. On the other end of the room is the closet. Across from her bed was the TV and Game System that Kero often plays. Her desk is next to it. Next to that is the door. Though the bedding and the curtains are different. The blanket was black with pink stars covering it and the curtains were a pale pink with black and white lining.

Sakura nods, though is looking quite annoyed. 'argh He's going to be coming too.'

"Of course she's sure, she's has been learning from The Fight and The Sword, ever since the gaki had gone back to Hong Kong!" exclaims Kero, stuffing something into his small bag.

"Hoe! Kero-chan Syaoran-kun no gaki!"

"She has been training hard with all of them." states Tomoyo who had a seat on the bed. She set down the shirt she had been folding down absently. Remembering the training room, that she had The Create make. It was made to be entered through her closet. The room is located on a different plane.

Nadeshiko smiles.

"You've been training hard as well!" exclaims Sakura. "Your aura has grown so much!"

"The training with Kikyo-san and Kaho-sensei has helped a lot." says Tomoyo.

Looking out the window, watching the cherry blossoms. Tomoyo sighs. 'I know she misses him'

"How is your cousin doing Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asks.

* * *

--Somewhere in Human World--

"I'll have your body yet, Tsuzuki." A silver-haired man said as the lightening flashed from the outside world, revealing a mechanical eye that held nothing but madness.

He gave a crazed laugh, as he dreamed of the day Saki was in front of him alive.

He smirked as he heard the heavy rain falling against the rooftop, plotting of ways on how he would make one of his goals come about.

Muraki was going to see it happen, one way or another.

He would kill Saki himself.

* * *

--At Sesshoumaru-sama's Hotel--

Two people traveling down a hallway. One was a man, the other a female. The mans garments were a hakama bloused at the ankles, a hitoe with separated sleeves, as well as a kosode, and an obi. While the female on the other hand is wearing a blouse and an ankle length skirt. Heading toward the 'Meet and Greet' located in the hotel.

Entering the room he looks about, suddenly he feels like his stomach drops out. 'Why did he have such bad timing?' wonders Inuyasha. He was hoping to have avoided her until later. "We've come to compete." He states "My combat partner, San..."

As his partner enters the room, Kagome blurts out, "SANGO!" her eyes widens.


End file.
